Dulzura y maldad
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Como es posible que una cosita tan pequeña, linda y muda como Neopolitan sea tan malvada, sexy y dominante a la vez? Pues bien, Roman, tú tienes la respuesta. Este fic participa en el reto #1 "Teammates and lovers" del foro La Academia Beacon. Roman Ice Cream, Romapolitan o como le quieran decir.


**Dulzura y maldad**

* * *

**Summary:** Como es posible que una cosita tan pequeña, linda y muda como Neopolitan sea tan malvada, sexy y dominante a la vez? Pues bien, Roman, tú tienes la respuesta. Este fic participa en el reto #1 "Teammates and lovers" del foro La Academia Beacon. Roman Ice Cream, Romapolitan o como le quieran decir.

**Rated:** M

**Advertencia:** Lemon

**Pairing:** Roman Ice Cream, Romapòlitan

* * *

**Si, no sé que tienen estos dos pero se me hacen tan llamativos que por más que quise escribir un yuri de Neo, nomas no pude, Roman llevaba las de ganar. Además, en una de esas búsquedas que hago a veces, me encontré con que Roman y Neo serian una pareja de criminales ideal, quizás no tan al extremo como de Harley Quinn y el Joker, pero son por de más interesantes: el capo y la muda. Pero ya nos dejamos de cháchara, que empiece lo bueno:**

* * *

Ya era avanzada la noche en algún lugar recóndito de Remnant, y sin embargo no podias dormir, no luego de lo recién acontecido allí: una cama, dos personas, tres colores de ojos y cuatro de cabello. Y te preguntas como es que tú, el más grande criminal que ha azotado Vale y sus alrededores -tanto así que Mercury una vez le dijo que era una inspiración para cada mocoso con una pistola y un pasamontañas- hayas llegado a estar en esta situación?

Le respuesta la miras a tu lado, acostada, esa niña -bueno, tal vez no- de cabello tricolor, ha sido la gran culpable de tu "caída".

Como es posible que una cosita tan pequeña, linda y muda como Neopolitan sea tan malvada, sexy y dominante a la vez? Pues bien, Roman, tú tienes la respuesta:

* * *

**Pequeña, linda, muda**

Recuerdas como la conociste? Tú esperabas que Cinder te hiciera trabajar con un tipo fuerte y sanguinario, por decir lo menos. Nunca te esperaste hallar con una enana de cabellos de colores y que parecería más bien salida de una de esas series para niñas indefensas e inútiles. Aunque en el fondo -muy en el fondo-, se te hacia **linda**.

_-Y tú qué quieres?_

_-…_

_-Por qué no respondes?_

_-…_

_-Acaso no sabes quién soy?_

_-…!_

Y para colmo, era **muda**.

A pesar de los miles de reclamos que le hiciste a Cinder por ponerte con esa **pequeña**, no tuviste más opción que aceptarla para el trabajo -claro, con la amenaza de que Cinder te incineraba no tenías más que decir-.

Sin embargo, te impresiono día a día, y la llegaste a aceptar.

* * *

**Malvada, sexy, dominante**

Creo que con el tiempo te pudiste dar cuenta que con Neopolitan más que con nadie, las apariencias engañan.

Cuantas veces no te ayudo en los robos? Cuantas veces no te salvo el trasero de que te atraparan? Cuantas veces no hizo ella frente a quienes querían detenerlos por ti? Cuantas veces… ha matado por ti? Dilo Roman, cuantas veces?

Ya perdiste la cuenta, verdad. Y si, ella, la "enana muda" se convirtió en tu **malvada** compañera inseparable. E incluso, en algo más.

Recuerdas lo que ocurrió en la mañana? Si, como ella, sola y su alma, hizo volar por completo las paredes en las que estabas encerrado, para liberarte. Y no lo hizo por orden ni capricho de Cinder –sabes muy bien que esa zorra te dejaría morir allí sin remordimiento- sino por su propia voluntad. Lo pudiste ver muy bien a través de esos ojos, esos colores extraños e inusuales en sus ojos y entiendes sin palabras el por qué lo hizo. Porque entre ustedes nunca se necesitaron palabras, solo acciones.

Finalmente, después de burlar a uno guardias -y dejar fuera de combate a otros, ya sea por un rato o para siempre- llegan a la base, donde ni siquiera te lleva a ver a Cinder -y de hecho para que, si ella no se interesa en ti-. Una vez que Neo te lleva a su cuarto, lo cierra por dentro y te tira en su cama –si que tiene fuerza para su estatura-.

_-En serio? Para esto me sacaste de prisión?_

_-…?_

_-Si, ya lo sé, no eres tan idiota como para ayudar a fugarme de una prisión solo para tener sexo._

_-…!_

_-No te enojes enana, solo digo la verdad._

_-…!?_

_-Que, no te gusta que te diga tus verdades?_

Esta simplemente toma tu Melodic Cudgel, tu bombín y empieza a hacer una digna -y a la vez ridícula- parodia de ti con gestos y acciones. De hecho, podría ser perfectamente una versión femenina de ti.

_-Así que quieres jugar?_

Neo solo te toma de la bufanda y te atrae ferozmente dándote un intenso y pasional beso, para posteriormente lanzarte de nuevo a la cama y empezar ejecutar un baile, un sensual y erótico baile, con tu Melodic Cudgel y tu bombín.

Observas extasiado como se va despojando lentamente de su ropa, a la vez que niega que te le acerques y continúa con su provocadora danza. Continúa hasta que solo queda con su ropa interior –demasiado seductora incluso para ella- y empieza a acariciarse el cuerpo de una manera extremadamente **sexy**.

Allí fue donde supiste que ya "caíste".

Empieza a hacer una seña para que te acerques, y tu, ni tardo ni perezoso, llegas a su encuentro, besándola salvajemente y dado tu desesperación por hacerla tuya, arrancas literalmente la ropa que aun tenia puesta. Ella te mira en forma de reclamo, pero con una mirada le dices que pronto se lo pagaras, y mejor: no necesitas deshacerte de Cinder para complacerla con todo el dinero que quiera, si hay algo mejor.

Aprovechas la evidente diferencia de estatura y la alzas para azotarla directamente en la cama. Allí, en un mayor esplendor que el de la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana, la ves, completamente desnuda frente a ti, su cabello tricolor esparcido por la cama, esa belleza en miniatura con una sonrisa traviesa, solo para ti.

Y tú decides probar a que sabe, que se siente tocarla. Empiezas por su cuello, llegando tus labios a sus senos.

_-…!_

Vainilla.

Viajas rumbo al sur, para probar su vientre.

_-…!_

Fresa.

Finalmente llegas al centro de mayor placer, su intinidad: lo tocas y lo besas:

_-…!_

Chocolate.

Sin duda, es como lo recordabas.

Aunque había algo que se te había olvidado, y ella lo traería a la mente: Te voltea con salvajismo y empieza a romper toda tu ropa hasta dejarla hecha jirones. Te molestarías por ello de no ser porque ella es mucho más **dominante** de lo que parece. Y lo confirmas en la mirada, te toca la hora de ser el sumiso.

Acaricia todo tu cuerpo, tanto con sus pequeñas manos como con sus labios, provocándote gemidos que si tenían sonido. Ella sonríe y literalmente te hace gemir hasta el cansancio.

Y justo cuando empiezas a recuperarte, sabes lo que sigue:

_-En serio?_

_-…_

Tu solo sonríes al ver como toma tu miembro y lo estaca de un golpe dentro de ella. Si bien no es la primera vez que lo hacen, siempre se siente diferente que lo haga así. Y sabes que, inconscientemente, te volvió a llegar la hora de ser dominante.

_-…_

_-Quieres más?_

_-…_

_-Vamos, dímelo, pídelo._

_-…!_

Te divierte como ella se retuerce por la excitación y el deseo, pidiéndote más y mas. Y tú, como el lacayo en el que te has convertido, le obedeces, haciendo que se excite cada vez más hasta que ambos llegan al clímax, rendidos de cansancio.

Tomas la sábana blanca para cubrirlos, a la vez que se recuesta en tu pecho:

_-…_

_-Yo también, mi enana muda._

Ves como se queda dormida, esa pequeña belleza que ha sido tuya, y siempre lo será.

* * *

Estas tranquilo hasta que ves por la ventana unos ojos ámbar que de seguro captaron lo sucedido. De inmediato, pero sin despertar a tu amante, tomas tu Melodic Cudgel y te dispones a dispararle. Podrá ser tu jefa, pero no debe meterse en donde no le llaman.

Sin embargo, en vez de amenazar con fuego o algo por el estilo, simplemente esboza una sonrisa maliciosa y se retira de la ventana. Maldita bastarda de Cinder.

Pero eso no importa. Mañana, o algún otro día, podrás matarla y dar su cuerpo a comer a los Grimm. Por ahora solo importa dormir, al lado de Neopolitan, tu enana muda, la combinación perfecta de dulzura y maldad.

* * *

**Chicos, la neta, quien no querría ser Roman?**

**Y como se me ocurrió ahorita: a Pinocho le gusta el napolitano.**

**Me inspire para la parodia de Neo sobre Roman en el hecho de que al inicio ella era un cosplay en vesrion femenino de el. Se me hizo interesante incluirlo.**

**Por cierto, me hace gracia que Neopolitan sea tan chaparra que en dibujos de Deviantart, hasta Ruby se burla de ella -aunque de manera inconsciente- llamanola "niñita", siendo que al parecer, Neo es mayor que Ruby.**

**Bien, espero que les guste este fic -y espero no haber arruinado la inocencia de alguien, aunque la verdad lo dudo-. A ver cómo nos va a todos en las votaciones. Sin más que decir, les dejo esto, saludos.**


End file.
